Greendale Community College
Located in Greendale, Colorado, '''Greendale Community College' (GCC) is an affordable open-admissions college. Greendale has over 80 different fields of study. The current Dean is Craig Pelton. It's first appearance was in the Season One episode Pilot. History Greendale was founded in back 1974. The campus was originally an animal rendering plant. Under it's current adminstration headed by Dean Craig Pelton several new initiates were instituted to make the school more attractive to propective students. This included the "No More than 64" incentive in 2008 and the creations of a hedge fund in 2010 to have less accidents. The Dean has also promoted ties to their most famous alumni, character actor Luis Guzman, by dedicating a statue in his honor that is proudly displyed on the campus quad. Greendale has also tried to stay more current by replacing their old school mascot the "Greendale Grizzly" with a more modern representation of the student body the "Greendale Human Being". Also, in 2010 the school logo was updated as well. A contest was held for the new logo and the winner was submitted anonymously. The new symbol is meant to represent the school as a crossroads for the students which leads them onto a other paths in their lives. Tuition Greendale introduced the "No More Than 64" promise, which means students will never pay more than $64 per credit hour. Academics Over 80 different fields of study exist at Greendale, including Dance, Foosball, and Baking. Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School (''See main article: Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School) An annex to Greendale Community College, the Air Conditioning Repair School '''is not just a two year trade school but the latest chapter in the history of an A/C Repair fraternity that dates back to the time of the pharaohs. This society started off as lowly servants but eventually gained enough influence to become a secret power in the world. Written in the sacred texts of "'''The Air Conditioning Repair Manual" that was passed down from the society's original founders, its followers await the coming of a messiah known as "The Truest Repairman". Its first mention was in the Season One episode "Advanced Criminal Law". It made its official debut in the Season Three episode "Biology 101". The Straight A's Greendale Greendale prides itself in 5 categories in which the school excels at: *'A'''ccessibility *'A'ffordability *'A'ir Conditioning *'A'wesome New Friends *'A''' Lot of Classes Tranny Dance All Greendale credits are transferable and has a "Six Degrees of Preparation" plan. Every year, the school has a Transfer Dance known as the "Tranny Dance" to say goodbye to transferring students. The school even selects a student to be the "Tranny Queen". Tour of the school Greendale cafeteria.png|The cafeteria|link=Cafeteria Greendale student lounge.png|The student lounge|link=Student lounge Borchert Hall.png|Borchert Hall|link=Borchert Hall Abeds dorm room.png|School dormitory|link=Abed's dorm room Greendale Library.png|The library|link=Libarary Group study room f.png|Study rooms|link=Group Study Room F GCC Human Sciences building.png|Human Sciences building Spanish classroom photo 3.png|Spanish 101 classroom|link=Spanish classroom Biology classroom.png.png|Biology lab|link=Biology classroom Anthropology classroom.png|Anthropology 101 class|link=Anthropology classroom 'Student Life' Clubs and Organizations The following are student groups, clubs, and organizations at Greendale: *Acoustic Guitar Club *A/V Department The A/V Department has an original web series "Community College Chronicles" written and directed by Intro to Filmmaking student Abed Nadir. *Campus Republicans *Chess Club *Cheerleader Club *Collegiate A Capella *Comedy Night Group *Disco Club *Glee Club *Hat Club *Ice-Breakers Club *Improv Now Group *Intramural Sports *Math Club *Smokers *Student Government Association *Student Newspaper The Greendale Weekly is posted weekly on the school's website. Annual Paintball Beginning in 2010, the entire school takes part in an annual game of Paintball Assassin. In the first game, the prize was originally a Blu-Ray player, which got stolen. The prize was subsequently changed to priority registration but was altered a second time to a DVD player when Dean Pelton realized that he wasn't allowed to offer priority registration under 'some student equality act'. Despite this, Pelton gives Jeff Winger a priority registration form for winning the tournament after Winger storms into his office and attacks it with Chang's paintball gun. For legal reasons, however, the form's user must claim to have gout. In 2011, the prize of $100,000 was donated by "Pistol Patty's Cowboy Creamery". . The 2012 prize was tickets to a touring production of Chicago, though only a brief clip from the contest was shown. 'People' Faculty *'Dean' Craig Pelton *'Dean of Admissions/Women's Studies' Professor Patrick Isakson *'Psychology 'Dr. Ian Duncan *'Drama' Professor Sean Garrity *'Statistics' Professor Michelle Slater *'Debate Team Coach' Professor Whitman *'Anthropology' Professor June Bauer *'Spanish Instructor (former) '"Señor" Ben Chang *'Biology 'Marshall Kane *'Library 'Mariah *'Cafeteria 'Cafeteria lady *'Head Janitor 'Jerry Notable Students *Jeff Winger *Britta Perry *Abed Nadir *Shirley Bennett *Annie Edison *Troy Barnes *Pierce Hawthorne *Alex "Star-Burns" Osbourne *Leonard Rodriguez *Vaughn Miller *Rich Stephenson *Fat Neil *Magnitude *Garrett Lambert *Todd *Pavel Links * City College External links * Fictional Universities and Colleges Category:Places Category:Craig Pelton